


Escalators

by SleepingReader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: What is the most magical place in a city? The space between escalators, of course.





	

The most magical place you can find in a city is not the abandoned playground, the sideway with the mystical shop, or the inside of the lantern you found at a vendor’s stall. The most magical place in a city is the space between two escalators, in which one of the escalator goes up, and the other goes down. This space between exists in neither up- nor downness, and so could, quite possibly, not exist at all. There are many theories about this space. One says that the kings and queens of old are buried there, waiting until the time when they are needed as protectors of mankind. Another says that it is the portal to Hell itself. Both of them are both wrong and right.

The most accurate theory, however, is that the space between escalators is somewhat like Pandora’s box. The first human to ever venture there will be asked that very question that first almost destroyed humankind: „Open, or closed?” When the human chooses closed, the world will continue to turn, and another human will be charged with the question the next time. 

Should the human answer open, the world as we know it will end. Every nightmare ever dreamed will step out of the space between every escalator on earth. We will fight, of course. We are a fighting race. But how do you defeat a dream? 

As a final hope, like the box of Pandora, we will be joined by the legends of old and when they, too, have perished, we shall, too. This will be the end of mankind. The only ones that may survive are the metal ones we built. Artificial intelligence does not dream.  
The internet will remember us, as it always has.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random thought I had. Hope you like it!


End file.
